Enemy type
Enemy types are a recurring system of monster classification in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Each game has its own system, but in general enemy types are used to determine what abilities affect which enemies in different manners. Overview Enemy types mostly come into view when determining damage from certain weapons or attacks. Depending on the game, an enemy's type may also affect their vulnerability to certain attacks, including status ailments and elemental damage. Recurring weapons that are affected by enemy type include the Man-Eater, which deals extra damage to human-type enemies, and the Dragon Whisker, which deals extra damage to dragon-type enemies. The most common type of ability concerning enemy types is the Killer series of abilities, which increase a character's damage when attacking enemies of the associated type. Individual games also have other equipment pieces, abilities, or battle mechanics concerning enemy types. Recurring types Beast Beast-type enemies are often similar to real world animals, usually mammals but also including reptiles and insects. Undead Undead enemies include various types of zombie, skeleton, ghost, and other, similar entities. Undead are usually immune to dark and poison attacks, but are vulnerable to fire. Life-draining attacks are reversed, healing them and damaging the user, but curative magics damage them instead of healing them. Flying Flying-type enemies are flying enemies, commonly birds but also sometimes dragons and insects. Flying enemies are vulnerable to wind elemental damage and shoot-type weapons, and are immune to earth-elemental attacks. Dragon Dragon enemies are often among the strongest monster types of a game. They do not have any consistent elemental resistances or weaknesses, and are used more often to determine which equipment pieces resist damage from them or deal extra damage to them. Fiend Fiend-type enemies are particularly monstrous enemies, having a mythological or demonic influence. Humanoid Humanoid-type enemies are no different than real humans. Most of the time they are soldiers, fighting using weapons such as sword or guns. Machine Machine-type enemies are generally mechanical in nature. As machines they are weak to lightning and water attacks. Plant Plant-type enemies are often weak to Fire-elemental attacks, and uses plant theme attacks such as seeds and leaves. Flan Flans are enemies made out of gelatinous material. They have low HP but are highly resistant to physical blows, often taking little if any damage from normal attacks. They have a weakness to magic, and many flan-type enemies have specific elemental weaknesses. Stone Stone enemies are living statues and golems made of stone. They are resistant to physical damage but can be defeated instantly using a Gold Needle. Heavy Heavy is less a themed enemy type and more a classification. Usually reserved for bosses and very strong enemies, Heavy enemies are immune to Instant Death attacks and gravity magic. Appearances Final Fantasy There are eight enemy types: Magical, Dragon, Giant, Undead, Were, Aquatic, Mage, and Regenerative. Enemies are free to have any combination of these types, including none at all. Undead enemies are vulnerable to Dia. Regenerative enemies are programmed to restore 5% of their HP at the end of every round. The original NES/Famicom release has this set to 2 HP, though regeneration is bugged. Certain weapons are effective against specific enemy types. A bonus of +4 damage is added to each hit, with an additional +40 to accuracy. In the NES/Famicom version, all of these weapons are bugged. Final Fantasy II There are eight enemy types: Flying, Aquatic, Earth, Giants, Spellcasters, Dragons, Werebeasts, and Undead. Certain weapons have elemental properties that increase damage against these enemy types. The Aura spell adds "Extra Damage vs." properties to targeted character, with higher levels potentially granting a greater number of damage bonuses. Each subsequent success of the spell up to the spell level grants the damage bonuses in the order listed above. Final Fantasy IV Enemies may have the types Beast, Undead, Ghoul, Mage, Flan, Dragon, Giant, and Machine. Enemies may have two types, or have no type at all. Numerous weapons deal increase damage to enemies of certain types, while certain equipment pieces reduce damage from an enemy type. Undead enemies are damaged by Restorative and reverse the effect of Drain. The Heavy flag prevents the Tornado attack from working. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The sequel to Final Fantasy IV reuses many enemies from the original game. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The sequel to Final Fantasy IV reuses many enemies from the original game with new ones, the Beast type from the previous two games has been replace by the Demon type. Final Fantasy V The types included are Magic Beast, Dragon, Undead, Humanoid, Desert, and Aevis. Monsters can have more than one type. Monster types are only influenced by weapons now, with no armor pieces resisting damage from specific types. Final Fantasy VI There is no official series of monster types. However, some monsters are flagged as Undead or Humanoid, affecting some weapons and spells. As a substitute for Flying or equipment monster type, flying enemies are given the Float status, which Gau can then mimic with Rage. Final Fantasy VIII Some monsters are flagged as Undead or Flying. Undead enemies are weak to Fire and Holy but take half damage from physical attacks. Flying enemies are immune to ground-based attacks but weak to Wind. The player can apply these flags to party members with Zombie and Float statuses. Human enemies cannot be eaten with Devour (besides Rinoa, but this appears to be a joke and will lead to a the player losing the battle). Final Fantasy IX There are eight enemy types: Humanoid, Beast, Demon, Dragon, Undead, Stone, Insect, and Aerial and introduces abilities that affect monster types. An additional enemy flag exists for Heavy, which is treated in a similar manner, but is hidden. Final Fantasy X Some enemies are flying or distant and only Wakka can attack them physically with the use of his blitzballs. Learning Ronso Rages doesn't require to use Lancet on a specific enemy, but rather on the enemy belonging to an enemy type. Final Fantasy X-2 While Final Fantasy X-2 reuses most of the enemies from its predecessor, it also introduced few more. Gun Mage can learn various Fiend Hunter abilities which target a specific enemy type and can deal quadruple (×4) damage. Final Fantasy XI There are several monster types, separated into four interrelated groups based on predation or opposition. Plantoids eat Beasts, who eat Lizards, who eat Vermin, who eat Plantoids in turn. Birds eat Aquans, Aquans eat Amorphs, and Amorphs eat Birds. Undead are opposed to Arcana, and Demons are opposed to Dragons. There is another type, Humanoid, that is not in a group with the other types. Predation makes a creature's attacks stronger against that target, and a creature attacking a target who predates it may freeze in fear instead of attacking it. Meanwhile, opposition increases the attacks of both types against the other without conveying the freezing effect. This ecosystem is most relevant to the Beastmaster and Blue Mage jobs, who use the beasts and their attacks, respectively, to defeat enemies, and must be mindful of this system to use their powers to their fullest. However, any class may take advantage of the ecosystem through the use of Killer abilities, which may be obtained via Jobs or equipment. Final Fantasy XII Enemy types are not often influenced by abilities or equipment. Instead, monster types affect chains. As the party defeats enemies of the same genus consecutively, the chain level increases, causing monsters to drop more loot and to have a higher chance of dropping rarer loot. Monographs also allow monsters within certain genera to drop additional loot, each Monograph affecting specific genera. Final Fantasy XV There are two types of monsters: natural monsters and daemons. Daemons appear at night or in dark places like caves. Daemons are weak to Holy damage and damage the party members' max HP, which requires elixirs to heal as it recovers very slowly on its own. Daemons are weak to light and thus start to take damage from exposure to sunlight if the battle draws so long the dawn breaks. Aranea has a chance of joining as a guest against overworld daemon battles in Chapters 8 and 15. Magitek troopers are mechanical soldiers that on the open world are deployed from aircraft during the day. They are not that different from other day-time enemies, but drop equipment and other manmade goods rather than monster parts when defeated. The Final Fantasy Legend There are four enemy types: Water, Humanoid, Lizard, and Undead. Along with that are four sword that can deal more damage against them. Final Fantasy Legend II There are fourteen enemy types: Plant, Hard, Soft, Insect, Marine, Reptile, Dragon, Bird, Mammal, Morph, Spirit, Undead, Humanoid, and Robot. Final Fantasy Dimensions Bravely Default There are eleven enemy types, which can determine elemental weaknesses and weaknesses to weapons that deal bonus damage against a certain type. The Ranger job can learn Slayer abilities that inflict more damage against various enemy types. Bravely Second: End Layer Category:Enemies